What makes you beautiful
by Fighter1357
Summary: ALL OF YOU DIRECTIONERS OUT THERE, THIS IS FOR YOU! And, of course, all of the RobxZatanna fans. Robin watches Zatanna as a song plays in the background... Wally and Artemis are enjoying themselves all the while. R&R please! One-shot song-fic. :D


**Well, for you RobxZatanna fans out there, this is for you! All you Directioners out there! This is for you as well! Hope you enjoy! **

**This was written on a whim, if it makes no sense, sorry! :D **

**And, for all of you people who are reading 'A Growing Robin', 'Warp', and 'A Look', I had to write this and I'll get started on them as soon as I can! **

* * *

Wally walked over to Artemis and held out his hand. "Temporary alliance?" He said, cocking his head to the side and grinning. Artemis looked at him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, and furrowed her brow.

"For what?"

"You'll see," was the reply as the ginger pointed past the blonde. She looked where he was pointing. Robin was sitting on the couch, staring at something. That something was Zatanna. Artemis's brows shot up further. "So, for what? Big deal, we all know they like each other," she said, watching as Robin stared at the raven haired girl, who was talking with M'gann. Artemis had been standing by the Zeta-beams, contemplating whether or not to go home when Wally walked over.

"I know, watch this play out," he said and then smirked, pulling out a white Ipod. He turned it on typed in the password, shifting away slightly as to not let the girl see. Said girl rolled her eyes, like she would want to go into his Ipod… yeah, as if.

"Okay, watch this… it'll be perfect, this is how Rob feels," he pressed a button and the song began playing. Years later, this alliance would always be denied.

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up_

_to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enou-ou-ough_

A smile began to creep onto Artemis's face. Robin leaned over, setting his elbows on his knees as he watched Zatanna laugh at a story M'gann was telling her, her eyes down facing the floor. Wally was trying not to snicker and laugh, he had placed his hand over his mouth as he did so, attempting to muffle the sounds. Connor and Kaldur were looking at them weirdly, not realizing their fun and Raquel was standing by M'gann and Zatanna, not realizing it either.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_everyone else but you-ou _

More muffled laughter as they watched Robin sigh deeply as he watched Zatanna flip her hair over her shoulder.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-oh-oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Robin leaned back in the couch, frowning as Zatanna smiled. Her lips didn't part into a big, wide smile; one that would show her white teeth. Why didn't she smile? She had a gorgeous smile. Not that he would say such a thing out loud, no! He… no…just no. But she did. What would she say if he told her that? Deny it? Hopefully not.

_If only you saw what I could see _

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately! _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful! _

_oh-oh-oh That's what makes you beautiful! _

Wally's snickers became more pronounced as he watched the scene play out. It was almost as if this song was made for them! Rob seemed to be contemplating going up to her, all the while watching every movement of the girl. Artemis was, along with Wally, laughing louder too. Rob had yet to notice a thing. Connor and Kaldur noticed, however, and were smiling and watching it play out.

_So co-co-'mon_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove it right I put it in a so-o-ong!_

_I don't know why… you're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your ey-ey-eyes_

Zatanna did, at the moment this was played, turn slightly in the direction of Robin and then blushed and turn away again when she caught him staring. He, too, turned about as bright as the red on his uniform.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_everyone else but you-ou _

"To…true," Robin muttered absentmindedly to the song, not even really admitting it's existence. Wally and Artemis burst into another fit of laughter.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-oh-oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Robin sighed again, staring at the girl with a widened mask; the eyes behind it dancing.

_If only you saw what I could see _

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately! _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful! _

_oh-oh-oh That's what makes you beautiful! _

Zatanna laughed again, a shy sound. Robin scowled. She was beautiful, why wasn't she laughing? Smiling her hardest? She was gorgeous, amazing! Why did she doubt herself?

_Nananana-nana-nana-na_

_Nananana-nana-na_

_Nananananananananana-nana_

Both Wally and Artemis were laughing and even dancing to the music a bit, the words playing out for Rob and Zatanna.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-oh-oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-oh-oh _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Robin smiled to the music absentmindedly, not even realizing that it was there still. Zatanna tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled shyly, lacing her hands behind her back. Raquel, having heard the music, was trying not to smile as her eyes flickered between Robin and Zatanna, but she was failing miserably.

_If only you saw what I could see _

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately! _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know-oh-oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful! _

_You don't know you're beautiful! _

_oh-oh-oh That's what makes you beautiful! _

Suddenly, Robin's head snapped away from Zatanna and he stared at the blonde and ginger murderously; finally figuring out where the music was coming from. Wally snickered and waved his Ipod in the air, grinning. Artemis was snickering and Zatanna and M'gann finally looked over.

"WALLY! ARETMIS!" Robin yelled, flipping over the couch and running toward them. Wally grabbed Artemis's hand and sped away, appearing in the training room.

The both laughed and panted and suddenly Artemis straightened.

"Wait, why do you have that song on your Ipod anyway?"

* * *

**Well, review please! Hope you enjoyed and flames will be laughed at maniacally while petting a cat! **


End file.
